Libra Quests
A Breach of Protocol Description Info: If you're getting on this island without a passport from beloved King Otho, you're going to have to go through me! Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Highhorse: Greetings and welcome to Libra Island! Are you here to see the Judge? Player: The Judge? Uh, sure. Highhorse: Wonderful! May I see you imperial passport? It's very important that we validate your visit. Player: Sorry, I don't have one... Highhorse: What! A breach of protocol? UNFORGIVABLE! quest Highhorse: Might doesn't make right, bucko. You still owe me a passport. Those are the rules. I guess I'll just have to get it from you another time. The Fallen Judge Description Info: See the Judge, Libra's once and only king, now reduced to a shell of a man, at This Old Igloo! Description: Starseed x3 Script Highhorse: I hope you've enjoyed showing yourself around. Pretty rude of you--we've got a talented staff of professional tour guides for a reason. But if I can't stop you, I can stop something just as bad: your ignorance of our island's history. As I was telling you earlier, the Judge is our main attraction. Once the rightful ruler of Libra, he's become paralyzed since King Otho took the crown. Player: What happened to the Judge? Highhorse: We locked him up for no reason--that's kind of King Otho's thing--and the senseless injustice of it caused him to totally shut down. He hasn't moved since then. I'm here mostly to keep an eye on him, but I like to show him off when I get a chance. Go up to This Old Igloo and have a gander. You won't regret it. quest Highhorse: You'll find the Judge just down the trail. I'd join you, but I've got a ton of paperwork due to your unlicensed visit. Passport to Danger Description Info: So, get on with it--go on up to Lawman's Bridge and get killed by Otho . Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Highhorse: I told you I needed a passport to validate your visit, but did you listen? Not a lick. Well, now you're in big trouble. BIG trouble. King Otho got wind of all the reports I was filling out about a rogue tamer and he came to see for himself. He's pretty ticked off. This is really sad news for me. With you dead, I'll never be able to stamp your passport. Truly, it will haunt me until my final days. So, get on with it--go on up to Lawman's Bridge and get killed by Otho. quest Highhorse: Last chance to satisfy protocol, tamer. If not for yourself, do it for me. Player: I'd like to help you, but I just don't have a passport. I'm an outlaw. That's pretty much the reason I'm fighting Otho. Highhorse: Some things are bigger than our personal problems. I wish you could see that. Master of Libra Description Info: Get...all thirty-three stars...to master Libra Island...and return my beloved Yuki '''to this world. Rewards: Blue Coffee x2 Script '''The Judge: Master this island...to restore...its glory. quest The Judge: Well, done...tamer...I feel Otho's bonds...melting... Now you can tame the jewel of Libra Island: a Yuki. Judge, Jury and... Description Info: None shall pass the Icy Portcullis! Rewards: Starseed x3 Script The Judge: You...traitors...dare tread here! I may be...frozen...but you will...feel my wrath! quest The Judge: So you...win again. Curse your king...you bedfriend...of Otho! Player: I don't know what that expression means, but I'm no friend of Otho. I'm kind of a rebel. Yeah, that's right. I'm kind of a rebel. Pretty, pretty, pretty cool. Capture a Staryak Description Info: Tame my most beloved Staryak, It grazes on ice at Bombay's Pond. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script The Judge: You challenge...Otho?...The scales...begin to balance. Free me...free my island...hurry... Player: That's what I'm doing. If you talked a little faster it wouldn't take as long. The Judge: Sorry...I'm just...really...dang...cold. Please...use the power of my creatures...tame my favorite...Staryak...so Otho can't have it...at Bombay's Pond. quest The Judge: Wonderful...may this majestic yak...excite...I mean satisfy...I mean serve well. Otho's Test Description Info: I'm going to take care of you personally at The Boiler. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Otho: So. You are the rebel tamer that's been causing so much trouble for me. I thought you would be...less handsome. But no matter! Your good looks are no excuse for disobedience. Player: I tried to join your army but got turned away because my parents are peasants. I've just been defending myself since. Otho: Yes, I know your story. Let me tell you a secret: my parents were peasants. I fought my way to the top and made these stupid nobles bow before me. Player: Then why not let me in your army? Otho: Because I want to stay on top, that's why. I only want tamers around me that I know I can control. You're a wild card, kid, and I don't care for it. quest Otho: Not bad. You're not quite as powerful as I expected, but no match for my full power. If you can make it to Ophiuchus then we'll battle for real. Capture Yuki Description Info: Search Prison Armory...and you will find Yuki. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script The Judge: Seach Prison Armory...and you wil find Yuki. quest The Judge: Very...good. You make a frozen old man...smile...ouch... Category:Quests Category:Libra